


Because They See Her Heart, Before They See Her Skin

by Perrentes_ptv



Series: I sprung a leak of happiness [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Sanji, Child Zoro, F/M, Female Sabo, Gen, Genderswap, Married Couple, Multi, Parenthood, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Slice of Life, child Luffy, parent Sabo, parent ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrentes_ptv/pseuds/Perrentes_ptv
Summary: “Stop talking about my mom.”________Fem!Sabo and Ace are married with kids, Luffy Zoro, and Sanji.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro & Sabo
Series: I sprung a leak of happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Because They See Her Heart, Before They See Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a part in To This Day Project - Shane Koyczan video the title is specific line from the video at 2:35-3:10

“Mom, I want to stay home”

“Okay, if you stay home that means you’re sick and if you’re sick that means no Kendo practice after school.”

“I wanna go to Kendo!”

“That means you have to go to school.”

“Okay.”

Sabo, canceled her morning section at the University but gave her class a message, to post a journal and to watch the lesson recording on their university portal, she could do the rest for her other classes that afternoon to keep everybody on the same track but she didn’t want to encourage her son missing school.

Zoro had a doctor’s appointment this morning for a possible infection. The previous evening Zoro and his brothers were playing outside their house with their father. They had a small playground in the backyard between the house and the forest that surrounded their backyard. Zorro was passing the slide on his ways to the swings. When he was knocked down by Sanji’s legs as he came down the slide. Zoro got cuts on his arm from the fall. He cried in pain(he would say he didn't) Ace placed Luffy down from the swing and helped Zoro up. Ace cleaned his arm and bandage the scratches. Ace didn't think Zoro needed to be taken to the doctor but Sabo wanted to take him still since she knows there are wild cats, deer, and raccoons in their backyard. 

Sabo walked her son to class she kissed him outside the closed classroom door because she knew her son got embarrassed easily unlike his brothers. Sabo opens the door to let her son inside waving hello to Miss Charlotte Pudding before leaving the classroom.

Zoro left his backpack on one of the hooks with all the other backpacks by the cubbies. 

Zoro walked over to Miss. Charlotte to get the rundown of what they were doing today, they were working on writing since he made it back in time for writing hour Miss. Charlotte handed Zorro his workbook and he went to his table with his friend Johnny and a girl named Mozu. 

Zoro practices his writing in his workbook, he wasn't a big fan of cursive but he wasn’t going to let his brother Sanji be better than him in writing. After that, they had math and music class before going to lunch then recess. Today in music they are playing with new instruments in small groups and think of a song to make with them. 

“Zoro?” Nezo called out to him across from his small group.

“Hun?”

“What's wrong with your mom’s face?” Zoro looked up at him from his wooden sticks.

“Nothing.”

“but she has a mark on her eye.” Nezo pointed at his left eye.

“Shut up.” Zoro almost growled at his classmate.

“You can’t say shut up,” Nezo said remembering what the teacher always tells them.

“Stop talking about my mom.”

“But her face is ugly,” Nezo said confused. 

“No, it’s not!” Zoro launched himself at Nezo and started swinging punches towards his face as Nezo was yelling and crying at him to stop. 

The music teacher Mr.Brook came and pulled Zoro off of Nezo. Mr. Brook called the office to have someone take Zoro to the office and Nezo to the nurse's office. Zoro needed to go to the administrative office to see Principal Sengoku. His parents were called, until they came Sengoku wouldn’t meet with Zoro. Zoro ate his homemade lunch in one of the desks they have for in-school suspension around the offices. 

______

Ace walked over to the front desk and signed in, then introduce himself to the secretary. “Hello I'm Portgas D. Ace, I was called about my son Monkey D. Zoro.” 

“Yes, we couldn't get a hold of your wife will she becoming?”

“No, she won’t. She is already at work, it's just me.”

“Okay, I can walk you over to Principal Sengoku’s office Zoro is sitting outside the office.” The secretary walked to the office room in the back. Ace saw his son sitting at a desk facing the wall. He could tell his 7-year-old son was brooding, by the way, he was facing his lunch. 

“Thank you Mr. Portgas for coming, we haven't gotten a statement from Zoro but from our music teacher, words were exchanged between Zoro and a classmate then Zoro punched his classmate.”

“Zoro, we talked about fighting. You know it's not the best answer for a disagreement, why would you punch your classmate?” Ace asked his son. Zoro looked at his father trying to say everything that Nezo said about his Mom but without saying the words.

“Zoro, we may not approve of you fighting a classmate but we still want to know why so we don't blame you if your classmate was in the wrong.”

Zoro looked at Principal Sengoku then at his father, “Nezo called Mom ugly.”

“Thank you for telling us Zoro, as you know Nezo was not in the right for saying such words about your mother, he will be talked to and punished as well. We do not tolerate bullying of any kind but on that note, you will also serve two days worth of in-school suspension for fighting, even if you were defending your mother.” Principal Sengoku shared with them.

“As long as the other child is talked too as well, I think that is fair Principal Sengoku. I know Zoro as missed most of school today but is it possible for me to take him home?”

“It is your call, I can let his teacher know and she will have work for him to do additional for this day that he missed as well as tomorrow. Zoro you will report to the office tomorrow morning at the start of the school day to start your in-school suspension.”

“Yes, Principal Sengoku.” 

Ace thanked Principal Sengoku, for being fair with his son and his classmate who made a comment about his wife. 

Ace and Zoro walked over to Zoro’s classroom to pick up his book bag and his homework for the night that he had to turn in regardless of in-school suspension. They silently made their way over to Ace’s car. Nothing was said the entire time as Ace drove them to a semi-full parking lot in a shopping center down the street from the school.

Ace scratch the back of his neck he was uncomfortable saying this but he thought that it had to be said, “Listen, buddy, you may not think this but a lot of people are going to think that Sabo isn’t beautiful.” 

“Why?”

“Because they don’t know her like we do, they only see the scar and according to everyone that makes her ugly but only in their eyes. Us and our family and friends know your mom, so we see past her scar to the beautiful, strong, smart and loving woman that she is. The world is a first glance type of place so they won’t get to know her because they always judge her by the way that she looks. That’s saying don’t judge a book by its cover it’s true but people do it anyway. There are rare chances they are right but most of the time the wrong.” For Ace, Sabo was the most beautiful woman he could ever be with scars and all, he fell in love with her at such a young age and they got married young but he couldn’t help himself, he knew that she would be the only woman for him. He felt so lucky that she loved him too.

“Do we have to tell mom?” Zoro asked, Ace thought about it he was worried about telling his wife that Zoro had a fight with kid about her scar. She would hate to think her scar would make her kids get into fights more, Luffy was already becoming a fighter too even at a young age. Ace didn’t want Sabo to feel like she had to cover her scar once again after stopping putting makeup over it in college. 

“I wish we didn’t but you know how we feel about lying. It’ll be okay, by the way, this may be messed up for saying as a father but I am so proud of you for standing up for your family even if it's wrong in school.”

“That’s because you love mom a lot, you would have hit Nezo too,” Zoro stated. Ace and Sabo were way too lovey-dovey.

“Well my hands are rated E for everyone.” Ace joked getting a laugh from his adopted son. Ace thought about what he should do next. He quickly made a call to work to tell Marco he wasn’t coming in for the rest of the day.

“You want to get some pizza before heading to Kendo?”

“Can I skip Kendo? I want to make Mom something.”

“Wow first time for everything, sure we can get pizza here pick up a box, before picking up your brothers.” 

_________

“I wanna make mom a thing too!” Luffy yelled. 

Zoro finish explaining to his brothers what happened to him today. Luffy and Sanji were shocked to get a message that their father has came to pick them up instead of taking the bus, and they were happy about getting pizza too. They just couldn’t understand why Zoro was in the car already.

“I’m going to hit Nezo too.”

“No I don’t want to be in suspension with you!”

“She’s my mom too.”

“And she would be mad if you got in trouble too.”

“Fine.” Sanji sighed feeling defeated by his brother.

Zoro worked on a letter to his mom, since she liked reading and writing, that’s her job, he thought it would be the perfect cheer up gift after giving her the bad news.

Luffy was going to make a nice picture of his mom being pretty and she would like it the most out of everyone.

Sanji didn’t know what to make for his mom so he decided to make a book copying Zoro’s letter but with small pictures too. 

Ace cooked dinner since he had the time, and a nice surprise for Sabo, she loved home-cooked meals, but she understood neither of them didn’t always have time but when they did, she would go all out for it. Ace couldn’t do that he is a basic man with basic cooking skills so tonight’s menu was spaghetti and meatballs. 

“I’m home!” Sabo called out to her boys. She sniffs the air trying to figure out what Ace has cooked for them tonight. She heard a jumble of feet before seeing all three of her boys ran over and tackle her legs, with papers being thrown upwards towards her face. 

“What’s all this?” 

“Zoro got in trouble.” Luffy shared.

“What?”

“He hit somebody in school,” Sanji added

“Zoro, that's not nice of you.”

“He was saying mean stuff,” Zoro explained.

“What did he say to you that made you want to hit him?”

“Be called you ugly, but your not! Your pretty and nice. The beat pretty mom ever, here see!” Zoro handed Sabo the letter he wrote to her.

Dear Mom

You are the best mom  
And very pretty   
everyone is wrong if they call you something else  
I love you and will fight for you  
Like a pretty flower 

“I made you picture, you said picture are pretty. Your pretty so I made you a picture.” It was a very bad drawing but from the colors he used and where they were placed. Sabo could tell it was her kinda if she squinted and maybe held it sideways. 

“Because you’re a teacher I made you a book to tell you about yourself.”

Sabo read the pages one by one and admiring the little doodles that was with them in sticks figures

You are very nice to help others

You help me and my brothers with homework every day

You make us lunch every day even if you’re late

Dad calls you sunshine and I think he’s right

I like cooking with you the most 

I’m happy to be your son

Sabo couldn't help but sniffle a little at the sweet words from her boys. She hugged her sons and kissed them, even when Sanji and Zoro started begging her to stop. Luffy was all for it he loved getting kisses from his Mom. 

“No kiss for me, darling?” Ace asked coming over and sitting on the ground with his family.

“Did you make me a gift?” Sabo teased.

“I made dinner.”

“That will get you a handshake since, it's not my favorite dish in the world”

Ace leaned over his boys, placing a kiss on Sabo’s cheek, “And if I were to steal a kiss”

“I wouldn't if I were you I know where you live, I’ll steal my own kiss from you.”

“A kiss for a kiss doesn't sound so bad.” Ace said kissing Sabo again, with the boys moving away from them. 

“You guys are gross!.” Sanji and Zoro said at the same time.

“Come on Sabo and Luffy let's eat all the food since they don't appreciate my love.” Ace said picking up Luffy to place him in his booster seat. Sabo followed her husband, as so did her other boys.

“Yes!” Luffy said excitedly

_____

Ace and Sabo turned in for the night after putting their boys to bed around 9 pm. Ace wrapped his arms around Sabo from behind resting his chin on Sabo’s shoulder. Sabo was looking at herself on their dresser mirror after changing out of her work clothes into some PJs.

“It’s crazy to think that after two years, how much he comes to love you, I mean I don’t blame him but remembering how he used to be it’s amazing how much you changed them just by loving them.” Ace said thinking back to the time when they adopted the boys and how hard it was to have them treating them as their parents, not siblings anymore. Sabo was more stressed out about having the boys like her, then Ace. 

Ace placed a hand over Sabo’s stomach. Sabo placed her hand over Ace’s. They didn't get to meet her but they will remember how she made them want to become parents, even if she didn't become their daughter. 

“They love you too, you became the coolest dad to them and an amazing father figure since Gramps was mainly a true grandparent, but you’re still lame compared to me,” Sabo commented.

“But you’re still with me so who’s the real winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this idea has been stuck in my head for weeks. I'm not good at writing but I couldn't help myself. It was going to be shorter but I couldn't stop.  
Info about this  
I like acesabo a lot and I loved the fanart of them with a baby luffy  
Luffy was going to be an only child but I love Zoro too much to have him not be a kid too


End file.
